


Banging The Babysitter

by sakurasake



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: other crossovers and cameos to be announced later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 18 years old, Scarlett May Cody had a three year old daughter and was being smuggled to Portland, Oregon by her old babysitter's ex-girlfriend because the guy that raped her when she was fifteen was released from prison. The things that happened after? Well, nobody could have predicted that happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging The Babysitter

This is just a preview of the story art and Scarlett's house at the moment. The chapters are going to be long and song-fic styled, so it will take me a while before I can post the first chapter. As well as giving the starting bases for Scarlett and Saavy.

 

[](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Lokis_Lady_Crazy/media/bangingthebabysittereliotampscarlettbanner_zpsc1a62af1.jpg.html) [](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Lokis_Lady_Crazy/media/scarlettsplaceinportlandoregon_zps83850a5d.jpg.html)

 

Scarlett: http://hungergamesdwtc.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/jackie-photoshoot2.jpg  
Saavy: http://www.alamy.com/thumbs/6/%7B20912213-C2A3-41C6-BD8C-8B80FAD3B3B0%7D/C3APC1.jpg

Scarlett's First Appearance outfit (complete with piercings and tattoos): http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94777856  
Wrist Tattoo: http://pinterest.com/pin/526850856379144458/  
Ankle Tattoo: http://www.beauty-blogs.com/files/2011/10/Ankle-Tattoos3.jpg  
Side Tattoo (left): http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/98/31/39/983139b124cd2209ccd7c446d5f3e94f.jpg  
Shoulder Tattoo (right): http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/b5/0d/c4b50da6c0bdae849c2de5f140c792eb.jpg

...  
Scarlett's first bathroom cabinet: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94786496  
Second Bathroom Cabinet: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94787339  
-  
First Makeup Drawer (bottom): http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94787632  
Second Makeup Drawer (top): http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94788261  
First Shelf (top): http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94788644  
Second Shelf: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94789192  
Third Shelf: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94789920  
Fourth Shelf (bottom): http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=94789534


End file.
